geoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Geography Wiki
=Fast facts about earth and space= The order of the planets, starting closest to the sun: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune. The one place where a flag flies all day, never goes up or comes down, and does not get saluted, is the moon. Earth is not round; it is slightly pear-shaped. The North Pole radius is 44mm longer than the South Pole radius. The ozone layer averages about 3 millimeters (1/8 inch) thick. The crawler, the machine that takes the Space Shuttle to the launching pad moves at 3km/h (2 mph). Summer on Uranus lasts for 21 years – but so does winter. The Sahara desert expands at about 1km per month Oceanography, the study of oceans, is a mixture of biology, physics, geology and chemistry. More than 70% of earth’s dryland is affected by desertification. The US has one of the highest fire death rates in the industrialized world, with more than 2 million fires reported each year. The sun is 330,330 times larger than the earth. See the size of the sun in comparison. The largest iceberg ever recorded was 335km (208 miles) long and 97km (60 miles) wide. Luke Howard used Latin words to categorize clouds in 1803. Hurricanes, tornadoes and bigger bodies of water always go clockwise in the Southern Hemisphere and counterclockwise in the Northern Hemisphere. This directional spinning has to do with the rotation of the earth and is called the Coriolis force. Winds that blow toward the equator curve west. Organist William Herschel discovered the planet Uranus in 1781 with the first reflecting telescope that he built. He named it Georgium Sidium in honour of King George III of England but in 1850 it was renamed Uranus in accordance with the tradition of naming planets for Roman gods. Planets, meaning wanderers, are named after Roman deities: Mercury, messenger of the gods; Venus, the god of love and beauty; Mars, the god of war; Jupiter, king of the gods; and Saturn, father of Jupiter and god of agriculture; Neptune, god of the sea. During a total solar eclipse the temperature can drop by 6 degrees Celsius (about 20 degrees Fahrenheit). The tallest waterfalls in the world are Angel Falls in Venezuela. At 979 m (3,212 ft), they are 19 times taller than the Niagara Falls, or 3 times taller than the Empire State Building. Although the Angel Falls are much taller than the Niagara Falls, the latter are much wider, and they both pour about the same amount of water over their edges – about 2,8 billion litres (748 million gallons) per second. There are 1040 islands around Britain, one of which is the smallest island in the world: Bishop’s Rock. All the planets in the solar system rotate anticlockwise, except Venus. It is the only planet that rotates clockwise. Earth is the densest planet in the solar system and the only one not named after a god. Earth orbits the sun at an average speed of 29.79 km/s (18.51 miles/sec), or about 107 000 km/h (about 67,000 miles/hour). One year on earth is 365.26 days long. One day is 23 hours, 56 minutes, and 4 seconds long. The extra day in a leap year was introduced to compensate for the discrepancy in the Georgian calendar. Plates carrying the continents migrate over the earth’s surface a few centimetres (inches) per year, about the same speed that a fingernail grows. On average, 20,000 earthquakes are located each year. The magnetic north pole is near Ellef Ringes Island in northern Canada. The magnetic south pole was discovered off the coast of Wilkes Land in Antarctica. There is zero gravity at the center of earth. The deepest mine in the world is Western Deep Levels near Carltonville, South Africa. It is 4,2km (2.6 miles) deep. The deepest point in the sea: the Mariana Trench off Guam in the Pacific Ocean; it is 10,9 km (6.77 miles) below sea level. The tallest mountain on earth is under the ocean: Mauna Kea in Hawaii is 10,200 metres (33,465 ft) high. Mount Everest is 8,848 metres (29,029 ft) high. Earth is slowing down – in a few million years there won’t be a leap year. The tail of the Great Comet of 1843 was 330 million km long. (It will return in 2356.) There are more than 326 million trillion gallons of water on Earth. About 500 small meteorites fall to earth every year but most fall in the sea and in unpopulated areas. There is no record of a person being killed by a meteorite but animals are occasionally hit. The Dead Sea is 365 m (1,200 ft) below sea level. A storm officially becomes a hurricane when cyclone winds reach 119 km/h (74 mph). the end ' Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:stars Category:it is very cool check it out Category:fog Category:mist Category:hail Category:super nova Category:snakes Category:solarsystem Category:land of the midnight sun Category:bermuda triangle Category:these are veryv cool Category:please visit them Category:lines of latitude Category:longitude Category:EARTHQUAKE Category:earthquake Category:star Category:tar Category:hail fog Category:unnoticed Category:lines of longitude Category:SNAKES Category:STars Category:the easrth Category:earth as aplanet Category:space Category:longitude and latitude Category:stars Category:culturre Category:chinese history Category:japan Category:nigeria Category:nok Category:ife Category:nigerian culture Category:SUper nova Category:thwe satelites Category:the continents Category: plawnetary bodies Category:asia Category: middle east Category:gaddafhi Category:ddaeth Category:natural phenomenum Category:ti Category:importance of geography Category:scopes of geography Category: areas that geography covers Category:importance of laongitude Category:importance of latitude Category:disasters Category:black holes Category:more on stars Category:blogspot Category:art Category: culture Category:life Category:earTh Category:mountain Category: seas Category: rivers\ Category:moon Category:stars Category:constillations Category:earth Category:natural disasters Category:sun Category:life Category:Longitude Category:Lines of longitude Category:Lines of latitude Category:latitude Category:Culture Category:Nigeria Category:Nigerian culture Category:Community Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:v Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z Category:df Category:h Category:gh Category:dhgh Category:jjk Category:ad Category:fda Category:hdgg Category:g Category:q Category:rw Category:hggw Category:ghth Category:htt Category:qer Category:qgh Category:hhhhhhhhhhhhhh Category:hwthrh Category:whw Category:ht Category:wh Category:wth Category:t Category:qyu Category:fw Category:gssg Category:hg Category:bbf Category:geg Category:eaea Category:gtww Category:bt Category:dhgf Category:gtx h Category:ht Category:gtg Category:ty Category: hyhd Category:dtdh Category:yd Category:tj Category:jyg Category:fhmm Category:j Category:jfe Category:owy Category:kgewi Category:adgfk Category:akdsfh Category:akf Category:hkf Category:skfn; Category:dfkbv Category:jbaf Category:adjfl Category:jbadf Category:\ Category:koooou; Category:skhgd Category:fskh Category:kfsj Category:fL Category:FJL Category:SFLV\ Category:NJVSf Category:hKL Category:BSL Category:klbdv Category:xjvbl Category:jblv Category:k\vj Category:lvj